Love and War
by xxShadowxWriterxx
Summary: Yugi Mutou is a secret agent, a lethal assassin, top if his class. On the day he was supposed to receive his A.S.S (Achievement of Secret Services), the highest honor, his boss decided to send Yugi on one more important mission: Taking out the man known as the King of Shadows, the most dangerous man in Domino. Little does Yugi know this infamous criminal is closer than he thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. This is will be my forth official story. :) I will be working on this along side of SHADOWS. :D this one will mostly be comedy. Lots of weirdness going on and eventually some fluff. This will probably be more on the lighter side than my other fics but will still carry some dark stuff. Well, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>*Insert Mission Impossible theme song*<p>

Our first scene takes place where a certain tri-colored haired youth is balancing precariously along the ledge of a forty story building. He gulped and skillfully shuffled himself along the edge, slowly making his way toward the window. With his jaw clenched and legs shaking, he tried to reach for the latch to open the window but his fingertips barely touched the latch when his phone rang.

Ring Ring!

Just as he pulled his phone out, the wind decided to be a bitch and blew wildly around him. He quickly grabbed onto the window but ended up dropping his phone in the process. "Damn it!" He watched sadly as his phone fell to its death below.

With a groan, he pulled the latch open and swiftly entered the room, landing lightly on his feet. The room was completely dark except for the light streaming in from the city lights. Quietly, he tip toed his way out of the living room area. He froze when he heard shuffling. Trying to remain unseen, he attempted to make a run for it only to slip on a rubber duck. He shrieked as he face planted into the ground. "SHIT!"

"YUGI MUTOU!"

Shit! I'm dead! I'm soooo dead! Dear Ra, please spare me! The boy named Yugi Mutou picked himself off the ground slowly just as the lights switched on. He dusted himself off and massaged the back of his neck anxiously, fully aware of the fuming sandy snowy haired boy standing in the hallway, his arms crossed. "R-Ryou! Wh-what are you doing up still…? Ahahahaha…"

"What am I doing up…? WHAT AM I BLOODY DOING UP?!"

Uh-oh...better get out of here before… "WHAT AM I DOING UP?! YOU DUMBASS! I WAS UP WAITING FOR YOU!"

Suddenly, the room broke out in chaos as Ryou lunged for Yugi, knocking him to the ground. Yugi screamed as Ryou started smacking him. To make matters worse, he even brought out Marik's plastic lightsaber and started whacking Yugi with it, "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, MUTOU! DEAD MEAT!"

"RYOU, I'M SORRY!" Yugi cried but Ryou didn't let up.

Yugi knew he had a curfew and he knew he had agreed to come home earlier but things got a little hectic at "work" and he had no choice. Finally, Yugi managed to roll them over so he was on top and put Ryou into a choke hold. "SUBMIT, RYOU! SUBMIT! I ALREADY SAID I'M SORRY!"

"I WON'T BLOODY SUBMIT LIKE A BITCH! AND SORRY WON'T SAVE YOU NOW! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY MARIK ISN'T THE ONE WHO CAUGHT YOU!"

"DAMN IT, RYOU! SUBMIT OR-"

SLAM! A bedroom door slammed open and both boys froze, fear coursing through their bodies. They looked at each other and gulped as slowly footsteps approached. They glanced to the hallway and sat a groggy, grumpy sandy-haired boy standing there, his eyes narrowing at the sight of them. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Marik! Um...uhhhh...ummmm…" The two boys stammered, detaching themselves from each other.

Marik growled and glared at Yugi, "You. Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh...th-three-thirty-"

"THREE-FUCKING-THIRTY IN THE MORNING, MUTOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING COMING HOME AT THIS TIME?!"

Ryou snickered off to the side but shut up when Marik shot him a nasty glare, "And you, you know I like my sleep! Stupid, waking me up with your yelling! If you're going to scold him or kill him, do it quietly like a normal assassin!"

Both boys hung their heads low as Marik reprimanded them. But he wasn't having any of that. He grinned as he took out something from his pocket. The boys noticed this and looked up. Their eyes widened to the size of flying saucers as they saw Marik point a mini stun gun at them.

"Oh, Ra, Marik!" Yugi immediately rushed over to him and fell to his knees, bowing frantically, "I-I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME, PLEASE!"

"YES FORGIVE US, FOR WE ARE NOT WORTHY!" Ryou joined in, too causing Marik to roll his eyes at his idiotic roommates.

"Oh, get up, you two!"

Yugi and Ryou pouted as they got up, avoiding the Marik-nator's stare. All the while, Marik was smirking, knowing he had won. He wasn't really mad at Ryou nor was he really mad at Yugi. He was just worried about Yugi for sneaking into their apartment at three in the morning. "Ah, you two are so stupid. You especially, Mutou." Marik shook his head and hugged the two boys.

"I'm sorry, Marik. I really did try to come home early. But things at work were just...well...you know…" Yugi sighed.

"I know, Yugi. I know. But seriously, if it ever happens again, I'll really kill you."

"Understood!" Yugi smiled and saluted him as he turned to walk to his room.

Marik sighed and turned to Ryou who just shrugged. Marik looked around their messy apartment and suddenly an evil grin formed on his face, something on the kitchen counter catching his eye.

Ryou caught on a giggled. Marik winked and grabbed the item, staring at Yugi's fleeting back, "Hey, Mutou."

"Yes, Marik-"

BAM! Marik hurled a bowl of chocolate pudding at Yugi. Unfortunately, with Marik's strength he might've thrown it a bit too hard. The bowl whacked Yugi in the head causing him to knock out for a moment. "OH! SHIT!" Marik and Ryou exclaimed simultaneously.

They ran over to where Yugi was and cleaned the pudding off his face. Marik took Yugi and held him in his arms, "Yugi? Yugi, speak to me! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" He cried dramatically.

"M-Marik…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Run…"

"What?"

"You have three seconds to run…"

"What are you-"

"One...two..." Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out his own mini gun. Ryou saw it and gasped, backing away from the two. Marik stood up, too and slowly started to step away.

"Y-Yugi…."

"Three..."

Yugi jumped onto his feet, pointing the gun directly at Marik. Marik looked at the gun and then back at Yugi, "Y-you wouldn't…"

"Try me."

"AHHHHHH!"

Marik threw a chair at Yugi to stop him and ran out of the apartment like his ass was on fire with Yugi hot on his trail. Ryou blinked, slightly startled by but then again, this was nothing unusual. When you had a trio as close as they were, well...crazy things were just bound to happen.

He laughed to himself and bent down to clean the rest of the pudding.

* * *

><p>While Marik and Yugi were duking it out, in another part of town a certain boy and his friends were walking around town, stalking a terrified little man. The man gasped as he saw long shadows along the brick walls. Fear having set in, he started to run, carrying his black briefcase with him.<p>

He ran and ran until he came to a dark alley and like any sane, rational person, decided to run into the dark alley. Because you do that when you're trying to escape from people. Run into dark alleys kids!

The man stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with a dead-end. Oh, no...no...no. I'm dead! He started sweating profusely as he spun around, backing himself against the wall, silently hoping he would develop awesome chameleon powers and camouflage with the wall.

His heart just about burst out of his chest when he heard someone whistling. He no longer had to go to the bathroom. He blinked and suddenly the person he was running away from was standing in front of him. The black masked man leaned casually against the wall and nodded, casually. "So, what's up, man?"

"Wh-who are you? What do you want from me?"

The black masked man clicked his tongue and got off the wall, walking towards the man. His footsteps as silent as a shadow. He cleared his throat as he pulled his leather jacket back, revealing a gun tucked in his belt. "You may know me as the King of Shadows. And I'm your worst nightmare…"

"You're fucking crazy!" The little man screamed.

"If I wasn't crazy, I wouldn't do this."

BANG! In the blink of an eye, the masked man pulled out his gun and shot the guy in the foot. The little man yelped and grabbed his food, hopping on one leg. "AHH! FUCK!"

"Tell me where it is!"

The masked man grabbed the little man by the collar and slammed him against the wall. The little man shook with fear as he stared at the other in confusion. The King of Shadows was beginning to get annoyed and was in no mood to play games at the moment. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"The little man stuttered.

"LIAR!"

BANG! There went the little man's other food. "I'm only going to ask one more time...where is it?!"

Soon, four other masked men appeared in the alleyway, their arms crossed as they stood behind their slightly insane leader. "Dude, just tell him where it is so we can all go home. I'm fucking tired!" The one with wild, blonde hair groaned.

"Where is what?! I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! What do you want?!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Tell me before I blast your fucking head off!"

"OK! Ok! The code is zero-two-one-eight-nine-six! That's how you get into the vault!"

The masked man stared at the him in confusion. What the hell was he even talking about?! He looked back at this friends and raised a brow. "He obviously doesn't know, brother. Let's just go home." The man's twin, only tan spoke up, rubbing his temples.

"NOT UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT! EITHER THAT OR THIS BASTARD DIES!"

"If it's not money you want, then what is it?"

A moment of silence passed before the masked man spoke. His friends were beginning to get irritated and were just about ready to drag their crazy leader away. "Twinkies…" He muttered.

The little man looked up, his brows scrunched together in confusion. Did he hear him right? "D-did you just say Twinkies?"

"Yes...where are you keeping the fucking Twinkies?!"

"Oh...here."

The guy pulled out his briefcase and gave it to the masked man. The man snatched it away. Without looking, he tossed it to his friends. However, they weren't really prepared and it ended up smacking a certain brunette in the face. "OW! HEY! WHAT THE FUCK,?!"

"You were supposed to catch it!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?!"

The masked man rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the little man who was still baffled as to what the hell was going on. "So...you shot me just because you wanted the fucking Twinkies?!"

"I was hungry! And they don't make them anymore! Why the hell does no one understand me?!" He complained.

"Alright. Can we please get the fuck out of here before the cops come?" The guy with the long white hair huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah." The masked man waved him off and turned to glare at the little man, "This never happened, got it?"

The little man gulped, "G-got it…"

"Alright, let's go."

The masked man took the case away from the brunette and nodded for the others to follow him, "Did you really have to do all that just for the Twinkies, Yami?"

"What? Can a man not love Twinkies?"

"You're fucking insane, Yami..." Melvin, the blonde sighed.

"What was that?!"

Yami grabbed Marik harshly by the ear and started dragging him away, while the remaining three just sighed and followed their insane, Twinkie loving leader. Sometimes they wondered how he ended up their leader when, his brother, Atem was far more suitable for the job. But then again, their father was the head chief and so it was really up to him. Guess it went to show insanity ran in the family.

Seeing as though Melvin wasn't going to be let off anytime soon, they went after him and Yami, all sighing heavily.

* * *

><p>"YUGI MUTOU!" A loud but rather feminine voice boomed, echoing around the enclosed room.<p>

"Yes, sir!"

Yugi stepped forward, his hand raised to salute, eyes staring straight ahead. A man with straight white hair wearing a red suit stepped forward on the loft above. Everyone gathered in the room for an awards ceremony. It was to award all the top agents in the agency. The man smirked as Yugi stood before him, "Yugi-boy, you are here today to be awarded with the highest honor, the Achievement of Secret Services, the A.S.S."

A couple of snickered could be heard behind Yugi but he remained composed and serious, "Yes, Chief Pegasus. Thank you for-"

"However, we have one more thing for you to do…"

"WHAT?! But...but I already did all the heard stuff, damn it!" Yugi whined and stomped his foot on the ground like a three-year old.

"SILENCE! YOU WILL DO AS WE SAY!"

"UGH! FINE! What do you want me to do? Who do you want me to find, hunt, track, protect, and/or kill now? Should be easy…"

Pegasus shook his head, that same grin still plastered on his face. He knew Yugi was a fighter and he was his top agent but he also knew Yugi was incredibly oblivious and naïve. Trust him with this task could lead to utter chaos or finally bring peace. And Pegasus was hoping, despite Yugi's inability to think properly, he'd be able to bring peace. "Easy you say, Yugi-boy? Everyone, clear the room!"

"Yes sir!" The rest of the agents disbanded and went off somewhere else, leaving Yugi alone with Pegasus and his assistant.

Pegasus slowly walked down the metal steps and walked toward Yugi who was still standing there anxiously, and somewhat pissed off. "Mr. Pegasus, do I really have to do this? REALLY?!"

"Yes, you must! Now shut up and listen!"

"Meh…"

"This is a picture of your new target." Pegasus took the folder from his assistant and pulled out some photos. He laid them out on the table before Yugi. Yugi looked down at the pictures and frowned.

There were four pictures placed in front of im. Most of which were of his target dressed in black leather-almost like a bondage slave-wearing a black mask.

"He's known as the King of Shadows also known as Shadow. He's the most dangerous criminal out there. The other night, he took something VERY important. You must get it back."

So...my job is to kill him or just retrieve the very 'important thing'?"

"Both? Whatever you feel is necessary. But remember, Yugi-boy, this man cannot be trusted. He is ruthless and evil. And he is not afraid to kill."

"Are you sure this is the guy we're looking for you?"

Yugi held up a picture of the same man, only this time the supposed King of Shadows was wearing a pink tutu, striking a pose.

Pegasus cleared his throat and shoved that photo aside. While Shadow was a dangerous man, he was also insane and incredibly weird. No one really understood him or why he did the things he did. "Don't mind that one. Though you have to admit, he does look damn good in a tutu."

Yugi raised a brow, "Uh...Sir?"

"Ahem, nevermind! Anyway, he's the leader of a small yet dangerous criminal organization known as Millenia. We haven't found out what his real name is or what he does during the day, we only know of his whereabouts during the night." Pegasus gathered the photos and put them back in the file.

"So...after I complete this mission, I get my award AND a raise, right?"

"That is correct. Your pay will go up about seventy grand a year."

Yugi nearly choked on his saliva. "WHAT? Seventy grand? Alright, I'm definetely killing this bastard! Let's do this shit!"

Yugi pumped his fist in the air and turned to walk out of the room. However, he was so absorbed in his moment that he failed to see the LARGE metal chair in front of him. "Yugi, watch-"

CRASH! Yugi crashed into the chair and fell onto his face. It was a good thing he was an anime character, or else he would need a lot of plastic surgery from all the face plants in the ground. "AHAHA! I'm alright! I'm good! WHOO! Gonna get this son of a bitch!"

He stood up, his legs wobbling. Pegasus sighed and watched his so-called "Top Agent" clumsily make his way out of the room, walking as if he was drunk. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. CRASH! Another crash caused him to snap his head up, but he quickly shook his head when he was that it was only Yugi who had crashed into a table and knocked over a bunch of weapons. "DAMN IT, BE CAREFUL, WILL YOU?!"

"You got it!"

Yugi gave Pegasus the thumbs up and stumbled out the door. Although Yugi was their agency's best agent, he was clumsy as fuck but a very skilled killer. He killed people in a way that made it look like an "accident" than a murder. He left no evidence behind of him ever being there. It was amazing how he could do all that without a hitch but still have a hard time walking straight.

As Yugi was walking out of the building, his two friends came running over to him. Ryou and Marik both linking their arms with Yugi's. "So what happened?"

"I got another mission...whoop-de-fucking-doo!"

Yugi attempted to kick a small pebble on the sidewalk but failed miserably and instead ended up kicking off his shoe which went flying into the river nearby. "DAMN IT!" Yugi groaned.

"You're so stupid...anyway, what's the mission? Anything we can help you with?" Ryou asked.

"Apparently, I have to track down this guy known as the King of Shadows. He's supposedly this really scary guy that has strange powers, likes to shoot people in the foot, and dresses in a tutu that he looks surprisingly damn good in."

"Sounds interesting... wait, King of Shadows, you say? That name sounds oddly familiar."

Yugi shrugged, "Never heard of him…"

Of course the three boys were completely oblivious when a LARGE bus with pictures of the five men with The King of Shadows big face on it. Not to mention the giant billboard that said WANTED: KING OF SHADOWS in big, bold capital letters. And let's not forget the million signs posed on every freaking lamp-post, telephone, pole, tree, bus stop, and building about the very man Yugi was supposed to be after. "Well, whoever he is, I'm going to get rid of him. Pegasus said if I do this, I'd get paid seventy grand a year."

"Seventy grand?! SERIOUSLY?! Okay, yeah, we're going to kick his ass!" Marik nodded, determined.

"Should be a piece of cake."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe… <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, there! So glad that a lot of you guys liked the first chapter. It only gets weirder from there so I hope you're prepared. LOL. And sorry for the language, I have a really bad potty mouth. Anyway, please ENJOY! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Yami sat under a large oak tree, looking up at the clear blue sky. He watched as puffy white clouds rolled by. He smiled to himself and took a bite out of bright red apple. A faint breeze brushed, ruffling his hair. In this exact moment, he was at completely peace and serenity.<p>

Too bad it was shattered the moment he heard high pitched screams. "AHH! YAMI! WE LOVE YOU!" Yami looked to the side and saw crowd of girls running towards him.

**Ah, shit...not today! Why can't they just stay away?! I'M NOT FUCKING INTERESTED, DAMN IT!** Yami got to his feet and tugged his backpack on before running away, his arms flailing and all. Now, normally this was every guys dream to be chased by a bunch of hormone crazed girls but not for Yami. No. He wasn't interested in girls. Hell, he wasn't even straight. Unless you counted straight as being as straight as a freaking rainbow!

Yes, that's right folks. Yami, THE Yami Sennen was gay.

The girls chased after Yami, following his gravity-defying, tri-colored hair. He ran with all his might until he came to an empty classroom and dashed inside. He rested his hands on his knees and panted, "Fuck...why does this always happen to me?"

But he stopped when he caught his reflection in a small mirror and adjusted his clothes, wiping his thumb across his lips. He flashed that panty dropping grin of his and popped his collar. "Oh, right. It's me. Curse these damn good looks!" He sighed dramatically.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and screaming and quickly hid inside the classroom closet. He crouched in the corner just as the door of the classroom flew open, his mass number of fangirls swarming the room. "Where is he?! I thought I saw him come in here!" A girl named Anzu said.

"He must be around here somewhere. Look everywhere!" Vivian ordered.

Yami remained hidden in the closet (cough, cough), praying to Ra that they wouldn't find him. He hugged his knees, rocking back and forth, chanting to himself. "Please don't let them find me...please don't let them find me…"

And this ladies and gentlemen was the most feared man in Domino...cowering in a closet, hiding from obsessive fangirls.

The door of the classroom opened again and in stepped a splitting image of Yami. Yami snapped his head up, sensing a powering aura near by. He closed his eyes, taking it in and groaned absentmindedly. As a man who possessed awesome, badass Shadow powers, he relished in anyone who had power that equaled to that of his own. He _wanted_ it.

"Mutou, what are you doing here?" Anzu hissed.

"I just came to get something from the closer. And since when do I need to answer to you? You do realize I can always tell your twin sister you've been harassing me, right?"

"Screw you, Yugi! And screw Tea, too!"

Yami was taken aback when he heard a boy's voice. It sounded like bells to Yami, yet had quite an edge to it. He couldn't help but think it was hot. He was almost tempted to take a small peak-wait, wait...**Did he just say close? Oh, fuck! FUCK ME! **His heart raced as the footsteps grew closer, the aura getting stronger.

Suddenly, he started to hyperventilate uncontrollably. Yugi, who was on the opposite side of the door furrowed his brows. Why the hell was he hearing breathing? He shook his head and opened the door. He gasped when he found Yami sitting in the corner of the closer, "What the fu-"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence because a pair of lips crashed onto his. His eyes widened as he stood there, shocked. **What the fuckity fuck is happening?! **Yugi gasped when a hand slowly started trailing down his back, getting dangerously close to his ass. Finally, he snapped out of it and pushed the guy off. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're-mpph!" Yami covered Yugi's mouth with his hand and held a finger to his lips.

"Sorry, I had to do that. I panicked. Listen closely, I need to stay hidden until those crazy bitches leave. And YOU are going to walk out of here like nothing happened. Do we understand each other?"

Yugi glared and pushed his hand away from his mouth. He wiped his lips furiously and spit into the sink in the closet. "Was kissing me really necessary? You couldn't have spared me and knocked me out or something?"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. Besides, who wouldn't enjoy kissing me?" Yami flashed his best heart-winning smile and puffed out his chest like a superhero.

"And you are…?"

Yami deflated. "What do you mean, 'who am I'? Don't you know me?"

"No….should I?"

"I'm...Yami Sennen…? The school's hottest guy? My parents own this school and half the corporate world…? Awesome duelist? Any recognition? Anything?"

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

Yami face palmed himself. How could this boy, this incredibly adorable boy, NOT know who he was? EVERYONE in this school knew who he was. Maybe he was new….? "And what's your name, beautiful?"

"First of all, don't call me that." Yugi glared, "And my name is Yugi Mutou."

"Yugi...Yugi Mutou...You're a game. I like games."

Yugi growled and gripped onto Yami's collar, yanking him towards him. The latter just smirked, his crimson eyes showing nothing but amusement. "Listen up, YAMI, I don't like players and my player radar is dinging quite hard right now. So stay away from me."

Yami raised a brow and chuckled, his eyes darkening, "Oh, my little Game...that's not the only thing that's quite hard right now."

Yugi's eyes twitched. "Ok. That's it, you're dead." He pushed Yami off of him and stormed out of the closet, practically ripping the door off its hinges. The fangirls stared at him like he'd gone crazy but Yugi just smirked and looked back at the Yami glaring at him now. "Looking for someone, ladies?"

"We're looking for Yami, squirt! And it's none of your business!" Anzu placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I found him for you! He's in the closet. ENJOY!"

"AHHH! YAMI!"

The ground shook as the crowd of fangirls screamed an invaded the closet. Yami gulped and clutched onto the sink for dear life. His fangirls closed in and jumped him. Yami let out a high pitched scream.

Yugi grinned evilly and left the classroom.

"YUGI MUTOU!"

* * *

><p>Yugi chuckled as he left the classroom, feeling triumphant. <strong>Hah! That will teach that asshole to mess with me! He's just lucky I didn't put a bullet in his head! <strong>He was lucky indeed...if only our little Yugi knew that he'd just kissed the very boy he was supposed to hunt down and possibly kill. But he was oblivious as always and didn't even notice.

Ryou and Marik found Yugi walking and smiling to himself like an idiot and looked at each other before running up to him. "Hey, Yugi. How's it going?" Marik looped his arm around Yugi's.

"Oh, nothing, my dear friend. Nothing."

"Looks more than 'nothing' to me. Did something happen?" Ryou asked.

"Do you know someone by the name of Yami Sennen?"

Both boys gasped, "YAMI SENNEN? How could we NOT know him? He's the most popular guy in school. His parents own the university. He has a twin named Atem and may I say, they are a fine pair of twins. How do YOU not know him?" Ryou stopped walking to shake poor Yugi.

"Ah! Stop shaking me! I just met him a few moments ago! He's a jackass."

"Jackass? Why? What did he do? Do I get to kill him?" Marik raised a brow, reaching for the knife in his pocket.

"No, no. No killing. Besides, I'd like to do it myself for kissing me against my will!"

"HE BLOODY WHAT?!'

Ryou's voice echoed through the hallways, causing a mini earthquake. Yugi looked around anxiously, waiting for a freaking tsunami to hit. With Ryou's rage and surprisingly aggressive voice, it was very likely he would be the cause for the Earth's destruction.

"He was running away from his bitchy fangirls and he pulled me into a closet and kissed me." Yugi explained.

"Does...he like you?"

"Like HELL he does! That jerk is a total player! Not to mention he's incredibly conceited. His hair is ugly and he looks like a freaking girl!"

Ryou and Marik looked at each other again and back to their idiotic friend. Yugi was practically a splitting image of Yami, except for the height difference, eye color, and choice of wardrobe.

"A girl? Yugi, Yami Sennen is one of the hottest guys in school. If not THE hottest guy in school, Atem rating a close second….oh, and his friends. They're quite the eye candy, too."

"There's more? Fuck that shit! I don't want to ever have to meet them! And if I see that jerk, it'll be too soon." Yugi shook his head and followed his two friends to their next class.

The rest of the day was spent with Yugi pretty much fuming the entire day. He couldn't get Yami out of his mind. He wanted nothing more than to strangle that cocky, narcissistic son of bitch!

He muttered to himself as he walked through the halls, not paying attention to his surroundings, but hey, nothing new there. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice he was alone and that the hallway was completely empty.

"Stupid, stupid jerk! He better hope I don't see him again! I'll kill him!" Yugi glared angrily at the ground.

"It's nice to know you missed me, Yugi Mutou."

On instinct, Yugi grabbed a small knife out of his jacket and spun around, flinging the knife back. A loud, high pitched scream was heard and Yugi's eyes widened to see Yami clutching his chest, staring at the knife in front of him. Yugi rolled his eyes, "Well, look who it is! The oh so fucking hot, Yami Sennen! I feel _so _blessed to be in your presence."

"Wha-did you...did you just throw a fucking knife at me?!" Yami shouted, his eyes wide in fear.

"I missed didn't I?" Yugi smirked.

Yami saw this and quickly regained his composure. He cleared his throat and returned the smirk. "True enough. I guess you can't really hurt me, can you? As much as you try to hate me, you know you can't. No one can hate THIS body and THIS smile."

He flashed a smile and a few passerbys completely melted, one even fainted. But Yugi remained unaffected as he stared at the unconscious girls on the ground. **What is up with them? **He turned back to Yami and raised a brow, "Is that supposed to seduce me?"

"Oh," Yami's grin widened as he took a step forward "You want to be seduced? Bring it on, My little Game."

"I told ou not the call me that, damn it!"

Yugi had had enough and took out his mini gun. He pointed it at Yami who jumped back and nearly shit his pants. Yes, Yami was a criminal and yes, he was held at gunpoint before but that was while he was armed himself and well….not in school. Right now, he was completely vulnerable.

**HOLY SHIT! This guy's fucking crazy! Damn, why do I find this so hot?! **Yami fought his hormones and took a step back, "Whoa, whoa! I was just teasing! There's no need for you to shoot me! I'm not ready to die!" Yami's cool demeanor shattered the moment he dropped to his knees and begged for his life.

Yugi smiled triumphantly and laughed, "What? I'm not going to kill you. This isn't even a real gun."

"Oh…" Yami stood by up and tried to brush off his moment of embarrassment, clearing his throat, "Forget that ever happened…"

"Right….anyway, why are you following me around? Stalker much?"

"What?! ME?! A stalker? Pshh...you're delusional! Like I would EVER stalk a crazy guy like you."

"I'm crazy?!" Yugi's voice rose an octave, "YOU'RE freaking crazy! You know what, I don't even know why I'm talking to a little bitch like you! Peace out, loser!"

Yugi shoved his gun back into his pocket and walked away to meet his two dumbfounded friends who had witnessed the whole encounter. Once they were a couple yards away. they starteld slapping him and calling him an idiot. Yami, who was in complete utter shock with his crushed ego, just stared, his mouth gaping out. **Did...he just call me a little bitch? Did he just fucking call me a BITCH?! **

Anger rose up in him a bit as he watched the boy who had destroyed his pride walk away. But then a mischievous grin appeared on his face, "You messed with the wrong person, Mutou. Prepare yourself, my little Game, a storm is coming…"

He chuckled darkly and turned to walk the opposite way. "AHHHH! YAMI-KINS!"

**Damn it! **Yami turned on his heels and ran away again as his obsessive fangirls chased after him. Unfortunately for him, gravity hated him, thus causing him to stumble and fall. Suddenly all he could see was pink and 'I LOVE YOU, YAMI' posters as he was attacked. "AHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha. So happy with the positive feedback this story's getting. Thank you for the support and please review! :D ENJOY!**

**…..**

**7:30 PM Domino City **

Yugi was currently scanning the town now, in search of the infamous King of Shadows. He was trying to be very discreet about it, however, it was very hard to do so when he was carrying a frickin large ass bazooka. Let's just say, he wasn't in the right state of mind right now after his encounter with Yami.

People stared at him wide eyed as he passed by them in streets. But who wouldn't stare at a boy dressed in all black, with a knife in his pocket, carrying a large gun?

**RING RING!**

"Yes, Pegasus?" Yugi picked up his phone.

"Have you found him yet? Any sign of him?"

"Nope, nothing at all. Are you sure he even hangs out in this area?"

"Yes, this location is has reported to have the most activity. Be careful, Yugi. And remember, do NOT trust him."

"I got it-" **GASP! **Yugi paused mid-sentence as he stared wide-eyed at the place across the street.

"Yugi? YUGI!"

"Sorry, Mr. Pegasus. Yugi's gotta work."

He hung up the phone and dashed across the street but not before tripping on a small ant and dropping his gun, which then shattered into pieces. Normally, Yugi would've broken down and started crying in the middle of the road but his destination was much more important.

So, he dusted himself off and ran into the building, "RAMEN, HERE I COME!" He smiled to himself as he walked in.

Yup, that's right, folks. Yugi completely pushed aside his important mission for a bowl of noodles. But that was Yugi for you. The boy was in love with that stuff.

….

While Yugi was enjoying his food, the man behind the madness was a few blocks away. **SLAM! **Yami slammed his hands against the metal table, causing the guy across from him to jump and practically piss his pants in fright. "Where is it?"

"I-I…"

"And don't even try to lie to me...or so help me, my Shadows will fucking tear you apart." True to his word, dark wisps of Shadows began to crawl across the floor, trailing up the man's legs and around his arms. "Or I could just shoot you."

Yami switched the safety off his handgun and held it firm in his hand. The guy looked at the gun anxiously. "Okay, I'll talk! Look, there' a warehouse uptown. That place is loaded! I swear, I'm not lying!"

Crimson eyes narrowed, as the guy kept trying to look away. He closed his eyes a bit and concentrated. His dark eyes flashed open as he picked up on the familiar emotion of fear. "You're lying…"

"No, I-"

**BANG! **Before the guy even had a chance to talk, Yami had already put a bullet in the man's head. Kaiba and Melvin grabbed the body and dragged it out of the room. "Was it really necessary to kill him over Twinkies?" Atem shook his head, Bakura doing the same.

"Of course it was! Don't you guys know me?"

"Sadly, yes." Atem rubbed his temples, "You have an unhealthy obsession with Twinkies. You're lucky your father doesn't know what you're up to…"

"Aw, come on! Don't pull that crap! If he did, he'll talk away all my Duel Monsters cards!" Yami whined.

"You….I don't even know why I'm friends with you, you stupid, insane nutcase. Bakura sighed and let out a slight chuckle.

"Hey, shut up! Twinkies could help, you know? If I can get the recipe for it, I could make it and sell it. Like a drug…"

"We're supposed to be dealing drugs, dimwit! We have fucking one hundred pounds worth that's still untouched. And I swear, if this keeps up, I'm going to have to take some myself!"

"Ugh, fine. No more Twinkie issues. Fuck...I'm just going to step out a bit."

Bakura nodded, while Atem looked at him in worry. He noticed that Yami's eyes had grown darker, darker than usual. He was worried his brother's Shadows may not be completely concealed. With a sigh, he got off the couch and went after him, "Yami, wait. I don't think it's a good a idea to go out…"

"Why?"

"Come on, brother. I know you. I can see the darkness in your eyes. You're slipping."

"I'll be fine. The Shadows are under control." Yami muttered and pushed Atem away before walking out of the building.

As he was walking alone the streets, a familiar aura caught his attention. immediately, he began to follow it. He stopped when the aura was strongest. His head snapped up when he heard faint footsteps in front of him. "It's YOU!"

Yami knew that voice somewhere… "Yugi…"

Before Yami knew what he was doing, he had Yugi pinned against the wall and was firmly pressing his lips against Yugi's.

Yugi on the other hand was in shock. What the fuck was going on?! It was like the incident with Yami all over again except this time it was with the guy he was supposed to kill. Too bad Yugi didn't realize they were the same person.

His eyes shut tightly as he felt a pair of lips on his neck, travelling downward. He gasped when his shirt was ripped slightly, exposing his collarbone.

Yami had completely lose all sense of reason and was losing himself to Yugi's aura. It drew him in and he couldn't help but want it. He came back up and nipped Yugi's ear, "I need you." He whispered, sending shivers down Yugi's spine.

"S-stop this!"

Yugi gathered up all this strength and jerked his knee upwards. All that could be heard wa a high girly shriek and then a loud thud as the almighty King of Shadows crumpled to the ground, holding his crotch. Yugi took out his knife and wa about to stab the shit out of him but someone grabbed him from behind and put their hand over his mouth and nose.

Suddenly, his head started to spin as he began to lose consciousness."Shadow...you fucking...piece of...beef jerky...mm...apples...gumdrops." And then Yugi was out like a light.

….

Yugi groaned as he finally came to. He rubbed his head and blinked, looking around the room. His vision was still blurry but he could vaguely make out the shapes of furniture in the room. Once his vision cleared, he realized that he was in an unknown environment.

He looked over at one of the tables in the room and saw a pile of Twinkies. And then saw a refrigerator that had writting on it. He got off the bed and walked over. **Property of the King. Touch this and I will blow your fucking head off. Yes, that means you Melvin!**

Yugi stepped back and finally realized where he was. He backed himself against the wall and bit his lip anxiously. **Shit...oh, shit. SHIT! I'm fucking dead...**He was in the lair of the bad man himself! But where the hell was he?! Suddenly, he heard the locks on the door click. Thinking fast, he grabbed the gun on the table and dove onto the ground, ninja rolling behind the couch.

He held his breath as the door opened, footsteps falling lightly upon the ground. A chair screeched against the floor, making Yugi cringe. "Alright, lovelies, Come to papa!"

Unabale to take it anymore, Yugi jumped out from behind the couch, gun pointed at the unsuspecting boy sitting at the table with Twinkies stuffed in his mouth, "Hand up, you sick mother fucking piece of-are you eating Twinkies?" Yugi stopped.

"Uhhh…" Yami just blinked, his mouth filled with the yellow snack.

Yugi and Yami stood there for a long time, just staring at each other. Yugi lookeda t him, completely bewildered and perplexed while Yami was sitting there wondering why the fuck Yugi was pointing a gun at him when he was just eating Twinkies.

Another second passed and Yami finally swallowed. it was at that moment that all hell broke loose. The moment he tried to reach for his own gun, Yugi lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. The two engaged in a wrestling match, rolling all over the floor. "Fuck! Let go of the fucking gun! You're going to hurt someone!" Yami growled.

"DUH! And that's going to be you, bitch!"

They stopped momentarily. He stared at Yugi as if still trying to process what he'd just said, "Hey! I am not a bitch!"

"Why? Sensitive of people calling you a bitch, Shadow King?"

Yami's eyes twitched in irritation at the stupid boy in front of him. It was bad enough that he went to school with this lunatic but now Yugi was here, trying to kill him for some unknown reason. And how the hell did Yugi even know him as the King of Shadows? and then it hit him…" Wait a sec, do you know who I am?"

Yugi tore himself away from his clutches and stood up, straightening himself out. He rolled his eyes before responding, "Duh, I believe I just covered that. You're the King of Shadows. You're a ruthless, terrifying, scary, weird little bitch."

"I...you…." Yami didn't even know how to respond. Was Yugi that oblivious that he did not recognize him? Was it just because of the mask? Yami knew Yugi was slightly ditzy but to not be able to see he was both Yami and the King of Shadows...well, that was just sad. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell Yugi. He wanted to have fun with this for a bit. "Is that really all you know about me?"

"It's what I've been told. So, look, I really hate to break this to you but you see, I'm supposed to kill you know. It's sort of my job...and I need to do this in order to get my A.S.S."

"Your ass? Babe, honestly, you already got an ass."

**SLAP! **Yugi glared at the boy on the ground now, holding his head, **You perverted little…. **"Ahh! Hey! Fuck, I was just kidding!" Yami hissed.

"Alright, well, I'm going to kill you now. But don't worry. I'll make this fast."

Yugi picked up his gun and switched off the safety, pointing the barrel at Yami's head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Yami managed to pick himself off the ground and had Yugi pinned against the wall in a matter of seconds. Yugi squeaked and shut his eyes tight. Yami's lips twitched in amusement, "Afraid, babe?" He whisepered.

"Rainbowbutterfliesunicornshappythoughts...wingedkuribohdarkmagician…."

Yami pulled away and raised a brow. What the fuck was he saying? This boy was really something! "Hey, open your eyes."

Yugi lowered his arms and snuck a peek at the man in front of him. Of course, he instantly regretted it. Yami's dark, almost black eyes bore into Yugi's behind the black mask, making Yugi's legs suddenly feel numb. **Get a hold of yourself, Yugi! His stare...what is this?! Black magic?! **"What are you-"

Yugi, who was still holding the gun, freaked out when Yami leaned in and accidentally pulled the trigger. The next thing he knew, Yami was screaming and holding his foot, "AHHH! FUCK! DAMN IT! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Unable to speak, Yugi just watched as Yami jumped on his right leg, hopping all over the room, knocking things over. He should've takne the opportunity to kill the man off but decided otherwise. He just needed to get the hell out of there. "Ah...hehe, it's late...i better get going. I'll kill you later! PEACE OUT!"

**CRASH! **Yugi, being Yugi, decided to go the "fastest" way out and jumped through the window, shattering the glass.

As a result, fell five stores, onto a gurney, rolled off, and fell into a cart of cabbages. "MY CABBAGES!" The cart owner cried before Yugi dashed off.

Meanwhile, Yami was left on the ground with his bleeding foot. He silently cried to himself and curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. His group mate that had heard the loud commotion all gathered at their leader's room where they found him in a fetal postion, cying. They all exchanged glances before Atem being the brave one, stepped forward. "You're so brave, Atem." Melvin said just as Atem grabbed him and pushed him forward.

Melvin looked back at his "friends" but they all urged him to go on. He pouted and walked over to his favorite insane leader. He kneeled down and poked Yami's shoulder, "Y-Yami...are you okay?" Yami just twitched in response.

"Yami…?"

Suddenly, his hand shot up and grabbed the poor tomb raider's collar and yanked him down. Melvin gulped as his leade looked up at him, his eyes blazing. **OH, fuck! We're screwed! **"He's going to pay...ahahahah….that boy is going to pay...AHAHAHAHAHA!"

By this point, Melvin was just about ready to bolT out of there. it was obvious Yami was not in his right mind and was on the brink of insanity. finally. he managed to break free and ran over to the rest of the gang who stared at their leader in horror as he laughed like fucking psychopath, mental patient. "Atem…" Kaiba glanced over to Atem.

"I got this…"

Atem sighed and pulled out something silver from his pocket and aimed it at his brother. **Sorry to do this, brother…** Atem blew into the tube and shot the needle out where it hit Yami directly in his neck. It was long before he slowly fell comatose.

….

**Lol. For the Cabbage cart owner from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Hehehe. If you don't look know what i'm talking about, look it up! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm really surprised with the amount of support and love this story is getting. Haha. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^ Don't forget to review! THANK YOU**

* * *

><p><strong>Shit! Shit! Shit! <strong>Yugi, who managed to escape the King of Shadow's clutches, was currently running through the streets. He was panted heavily, sweating like a dog in heat. His arm was bleeding due to the fact that he threw himself through a _glass _window and fell onto a cabbage cart.

Looking down at his watch, he realized it was way past his curfew again and that meant Ryou and Marik were going to pulverize him into smithereens for being late. Again. And there was no way he would be able to scale his building again like the other night. He had no choice other than to take the wrath of the almight Marik-nator.

Once he got to the apartment, he punched in the key code and opened the door. The living room was dark and there was no sign of the two crazies anymore. It was quiet...too quiet. Yugi took a cautious step inside. "YUGI!"

Yugi screamed as his idiot brother jumped out from behind the couch, wearing a lampshade over his head. Yugi clutched his chest, trying to calm himself from a pending heart attack, "Damn it, Heba! You idiot...ah...shit...my heart…"

"Oh, sorry, Yugi. Are you okay? Your arm is bleeding!"

Heba walked over to his injured brother and examined Yugi's wounds. Heba knew about Yugi's 'secret' life. He wasn't too fond of it but he couldn't convince him otherwise. "Yugi, what happened to you?"

"I jumped out of a window and fell on a cart of cabbages…" Yugi muttered.

"Seriously? Jesus, Yugi. You need to be more careful. Let's get you cleaned up before Ryou and Marik get home."

"They're not home yes?" Yugi raised a brow.

"No….they went somewhere. I don't know where. They probably had a mission like you."

"Oh...how long have you been here? Do Mom and Dad know you're here? Heba bit his lip as he cleaned Yugi's cuts with the antiseptic wipes and carefully bandaged Yugi's arm. "Oh...about that...I was wondering….can I stay with you guys for a few days? Weeks maybe?"

"WHAT?! WHY?! What happened now?"

"I sort of got into a little argument with them…."

"About what?"

"About pursuing my dream of being a Professional Duel Monsters player. You know how they are. They want me to be a doctor or something. But that's not me...and well, you know what happens when I try to fix things, right, Yugi?"

Yugi thought back on it.

_**The fire alarm beeped rapidly as pillars of black smoke rose from the room. Yugi coughed and tried to fan the smoke away as Heba grabbed the fire extinguisher to put the fire out.**_

'_**How the hell did you manage to set a fucking birdhouse on fire?!' Yugi exclaimed as he stomped out the remaining flames. **_

'_**I don't know! I don't know why this keeps happening to me!' **_

Ah, yes...Heba had a history of causing things to either explode or setting them on fire. One time, he'd even managed to set Yugi's stuffed bear on fire. Yeah...not sure how that happened when all he did was attempt to sew the arm back on.

Heba grabbed Yugi's uninjured arm and pouted his lips, making the puppy dog eyes. Yugi caved. "Fine, You can stay here. I will try to talk to Mom and Dad, okay?"

:YES! Thanks, Yugi! You're the best!"

"BUT!"

"Yes?"

"You happened to set anything on fire while you're here and I'll kick your ass out of here faster than you can scream 'FIRE'!"

Heba gulped but nodded anyway, "Okay. Thank you, Yugi. Really."

Heba smiled and skipped off to their guest room. Yugi sighed and fell back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Feeling sleepy and drained, his eyes fell closed. However, he jolted upright when a certain criminal's crimson eyes flashed in his mind. There was something about his stare that threw Yugi off….he just couldn't put his finger on it. **CURSE YOU, SHADOW KING! **

On the other side, Yami was resting in a hammock but just as he got up, the hammock broke and crashed onto the floor. **DAMN IT, MUTOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>STUPID BOY….Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! <strong>Yami muttered to himself as he walked to school. He kicked a can out of the way and sighed heavily. Ever since he met that stupid boy, he'd been having the worst luck EVER! First of all, he hadn't gotten and Twinkies for the past TWO weeks. Second, his skill as a first rate duelist was slipping. Lastly, that boy kept haunting his dreams...every. Fucking. Night.

It was like he was living in Yami's head. But despite how much he was annoyed with Yugi, whenever he saw the boy at school something strange would happen. His hands would get clammy and his heart would start doing little somersauls in his chest. The boy seemed to have this hold on him that no one else did and the best part was that the little one couldn't distinguish Yami from The Shadow King, which was all the better.

"YAMI! YAMI!"

Yami froze in his tracks. He cringed and turned around to find the president of his fanclub running towads him. Anzu. He cursed inwardly and started to walk the opposite direction, "Yami, wait!"

**Damn it! **He stopped and forced a smile, "Anzu...hi…"

"Yami! You look really handsome today!"

"Thanks…"

"I like your outfit today. Is that a new leather jacket? It suits you really well."

Yami pulled his jacket around him tighter and just nodded. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Anzu. As they continued to walk, a familiar aura hit him. His eyes darkened and he unconciously licked his lips, which did not get by Anzu. "Yami, are you okay? Are you hungry?"

"Stay here."

He smirked and left Anzu's side. The aura trail led him over to the center of campus where a certain boy sat on a bench alone, a book in hand. Yami stopped and leaned against the tree a couple yeard away from him. Close his eyes, he took in the aura again. **God, he feels wonderful but damn is he a pain in the ass. **

Yami was torn between approaching him and walking away but his instincts kicked in and he decided to approach him. as he got closer, he noticed that Yugi had earphones in and so he crept up behind him and abruptly put hand on his hsoulder. "AHHHH!" Yugi screamed and spun around to punch Yami.

However, Yami knew it was coming and instantly blocked the blow. Yugi stood in shock for a moment but glared when he realized it was only Yami. He rolled his eyes, "What do you want now, Jerk?"

"You were alone and I thought I'd keep you company."

"KEEP ME COMPANY?! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, ASSHOLE!"

Yami cowered in fear and whimpered. **Damn scary, little guy…** "I was only looking out for you. If I was some creep I would've been able to take advantage of you. You were completely unaware of yours surroundings."

"Oh, shut up! I don't need a self-defense lesson! I have enough of those! I mean-" Yugi stopped and cleared his throat, "I mean I took Karate when I was younger."

"Oh, please. I could totally beat you if we ever got into a fight."

"Is that so? BRING IT ON, SENNEN!"

"Oh, I'll bring it, My little Game. I'll bring REAL HARD." Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close, that trademark smirk of his plastered on his face, "Now, do you wanna kiss me as much as I want to fu-"

"PERVERT!"

Yugi growled and stomped on his foot before slapping him across the face. Yami just laughed as Yugi walked away. He was just too cute when he was upset! Like a little kitten trying to be a lion. It was then Yami decided that he wanted Yugi and by Ra, he was going to get him. "Soon, my little Game. Soon…"

As he walked back inside, he saw Atem waiting for him, leaning casually against the hallway. Yami nodded at him. "So...since when did you and Yugi start talking?"

"Since yesterday. It seems Pegasus is after my ass again and Yugi is one of his little agents."

"What? Then why the hell are you being so...casual around him?!" Atem growled, concerned for his twin.

"Because he entertains me and I want him. Look, he doesn't know I'm both Yami and Shadow. He thinks that we are different people."

"Is he that dense?"

"The boy is...definitely something. He's just different."

"Obviously." Atem rolled his eyes, "But you know, you really should be careful around him. Knowing you, you might go ape shit and end up….doing 'things' you might otherwise regret later."

Yami sighed. "No need to worry about that. Besides, you know that part of me is only revealed during the night. In the day, I'm perfectly safe!"

"Yeah, but-"

"AHH! YUGI! YUGI!"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! BE MINE, PLEASE!"

"NO! BE MIND! BE MY HUBBY!"

Yami and Atem looked over the small crowd of girls following a certain boy around who had his hood up, trying to conceal himself. Although, he wasn't doing a very good job. He smiled nervously at them and rejected them politely. Yami smirked. **Ah, so little Yugi has an army of fangirls himself, eh?**

Atem shook his head. By the look in Yami's eyes, they knew shit was about to go down. it was the same look he had when he concocted up a scheme to get more Twinkies. The guy was seriously all kind of crazy yet Atem was willing to go to Hell with him should he need it. "Should we do something?" He asked, nodding over toward Yugi.

"Tsk, thought you'd never ask."

Yami grinned as he walked over to where Yugi was. He pushed past the fangirls and smirked a devilish smirk as he made his way toward him. Yugi gulped and took a step back, seeing something quite unsettling in Yami's eyes. "Yami, what are you-"

Yugi's words were cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his. His eyes widened and his fangirls stared at the two in horror. Some of them looking like they were about to have a mental breakdown. One girl was pretty damn close and was sweating and hyperventialating.

Atem on the other hand was completely shocked. **Yami, you stupid little mother fucking piece of BEEP BEEP BEEP BEPP BEEEEEEEP! What the hell are you doing?! **Atem's mouth hung open as he started as his mentally unstable twin brother kiss the King of Games, Yugi Mutou. Just what the EFF was happening?

To make matters worse, Yami moaned a bit and started kissing Yugi more fervently. Yugi's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. **WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK IS GOING ON?! HE'S KISSING ME! AGAIN! THIS BASTARD! **Yugi gasped when he felt his hand travelling down south when Yami was suddenly knocked unconscious and then thrown a few yards back. It took Yugi a moment to process what just happened until he saw Heba standing in front of him. "HEBA!" He never felt so relieved to see his brother.

"Looks like we got here just in now. Now…"

Heba spun around to face Atem. In that moment, everything began to slow down for Atem. A soft glow surrounded Heba and cheesy romantic music played in the background as he stared at the boy before him. He saw the boy's lips moving and his eyes glaring at him but he was completely enchanted by his beauty to listen. "Will you please bare my children?"

"Excuse me?!"

The romantic music came to a screeching stop and Atem nearly shit himself when he realized what he'd just said. "Uh...I-I mean….you...oh, fuck me!"

"PERVERT!"

Heba whacked Atem on his head and instantly knocked him unconscious which resulted in him landing on top of Yami. Yugi just stood there, completely baffled by everything. First, he get stacked by his fangirls and then Yami comes and kissed the LIFE out of him, and then Heba saves him which cased Atem to suddenly fall for him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YAMI AND ATEM, YOU IDIOTS?!"

Yugi stiffened at the _annoying _sound of Anzu's voice. He turned around and saw Yami's fangirls running towards them, their weapons of mass destruction in their hands. If you could call hairspray, brushes, and makeup as weapons of mass destruction. "Mutou, you bitch! What did you do to them?!" Vivian demanded.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak but was suddeenly pushed back by his OWN army of fangirls, who stood protectively in front of him. "OUR Yugi did NOTHING to your precious Yami! If anything, it was YAMI'S fault for practically raping him!"

"Our Yami would do no such thing! That twerp probably tried to seduce him!"

Uh-oh! It seems both fans were about to dive into World War III. And then the first shot was made. Anzu sprayed her can of hairspray in Rebecca's face, causing her to scream and cuss. Miho retaliated by dumping a cup of blue paint all over Vivian's BRIGHT YELLOW blouse. "AHH! You bitch! Blue is SOOOO not my color!"

And then the war began. Yugi and Heba slowly backed away from the battlefield and turned toward the unconscious men on the ground, "Should we do something about them?" Yugi asked.

"Nah, just leave them. They'll be fine. Let's just get out of here before those crazy fans of yours and the pervert kill each other."

"Amen to that."

Yugi looked back at the two on the ground and shuddered. They could be quite scary sometimes. As he walked away with Heba, he instinctively touched his lips. His brows furrowed. **What the hell is with that guy? What's up with him and always kissing me like that?! **Yugi shook his head. One day, one day soon, he was going to get his revenge and certainly kill him for sure. **Soon...**He told himself. **Soon… **


End file.
